particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Selucian Lyric Book
= Lyrics = Deep Love My love is stronger now than you’ll ever know and it won’t ever let you go My love is wider than the ocean can be and it’s deeper than the deep blue sea My love goes higher than a mountain can rise and I see it there in your eyes My love gets tougher when the going gets rough and believe me, I’ve got more than enough Keep tryin’ Selucia, keep holding on There’s a place we belong Where things are good, where love is strong I’m never ever gonna leave you to cry on your own Never ever gonna not go and pick up the phone I’m never ever gonna let you be chilled to the bone No, no, never No, no, never I’m never ever gonna leave when you’re lost in the storm Never ever gonna not keep you safe where it’s warm I never ever will desert you when your heart is torn No, no, never No, no, never My love shines brighter than a twinkling star Selucia no matter where you are And my love keeps burning like an eternal flame you can feel it, when I’m calling your name Keep tryin’ Selucia, keep holding on Lightning There’s a place we belong Where things are good, where love is strong Terra's Iron Hand With all the clarity of dream The sky so blue, the grass so green The rank and file and the navy blue The deep and strong, the straight and true The blue line they got the given sign The belts and boots march forward in time The wood and leather the club and shield Swept like a wave across the battlefield Now with all the clarity of dream The blood so red, the grass so green The gleam of spur on chestnut flank The cavalry did burst upon the ranks Oh the iron will and iron hand In Terra’s green and pleasant lands No music for the shameful scene That night they said it had even shocked the queen Well alas we’ve seen it all before Knights in armour, days of yore The same old fears and the same old crimes Terra hasn’t changed since ancient times The Guard of Aurine 1. The cry resounds like thunder's crash, Like ringing swords and waves that clash: The Aurine, the Aurine, go to our Aurine, Who'll guard our River, hold the line? |: Land of our fathers, have no fear, :| |: Your watch is true, the line stands here. :| 2. A hundred thousand hearts beat fast, The eyes of all to you are cast, The Selucian youth, devout and strong. Protects you, as he has so long. |: Land of our fathers, have no fear, :| |: Your watch is true, the line stands here. :| 3. He casts his eyes to heaven's blue, From where past heroes hold the view, And swears pugnaciously the oath, You Aurine and I, stay Selucian, both. |: Land of our fathers, have no fear, :| |: Your watch is true, the line stands here. :| 4. While still remains one breath of life, While still one fist can draw a knife, One gun still fired with one hand, No foe will stand on this Aurine sand. |: Land of our fathers, have no fear, :| |: Your watch is true, the line stands here. :| 5. Should my heart not survive this stand, You'll never fall in foreign hand, Much, as your waters without end, Have we our heroes' blood to spend. |: Land of our fathers, have no fear, :| |: Your watch is true, the line stands here. :| 6. The oath resounds, on rolls the wave, The banners fly in wind. We'll save The Aurine, the Aurine, the Selucian Aurine Together we will hold the line. |: Land of our fathers, have no fear, :| |: Your watch is true, the line stands here. :| = Listen to the music = MIlitary Marches Listen to our impressive Selucian Military Marches here ! Get a feeling how it will be to stay along site the street in Auroria when our soldiers are holding a parade. *Selucia's Gloria March *Yorck's Corps March *Korgana March The song of the Capital *Auroria stays Auroria The most heared song of our sailors *Sailors' Joy Category:Selucia